User talk:BachLynn23
Talk Archives Run you clever message, and remember ---- :ooo Dankeeeeee :DDDDD "Don't touch me, peasant." -Dead ❤ xoxo ❤ 11:20, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Merlin Group Slr, only managed to think up of a name and god parent now >.< My char's name will be Dominica Genovefa Goretti, and god parent will be Demeter. Re:Merlin Would it be alright if the father would be half-Brit, half Italian? Like his mom's a pure Brit, then his dad's Italian, so he took his dad's surname. OR maybe he was originally pure Brit, then became italian after immigrating there? Sig Thanks. How do you make a special signature? I read your direction, but it was a little complicated for me. Rainbows. Very macho. Dancin4evah 20:23, November 21, 2013 (UTC) monsters Another thing: What's a good monster that wouldn't be to hard for two people -- a satyr and an inexperienced demigod -- to defeat, a least long enough to get into the Camp? I don't know of many. Rainbows. Very macho. Dancin4evah 20:27, November 21, 2013 (UTC) re: thanks/sigs Okay, thank you. I was talking about signature,because I don't know how to make a fancy one. I looked at the insturctions, but I didn't really get them. Rainbows. Very macho. Dancin4evah 20:48, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Sig/claim I was pretty sure there was directions for it, but I can't figure them out. I'm new, sorry. How do you make a fincy signature??? I also put up a new claim, although that has nothing to do with what we're talking about. Rainbows. Very macho. Dancin4evah 21:09, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Hey bach i read ur message and sorry i didnt ask before using! >.< I have a really bad habit of doing so but if i could ask, for her pets, could I use like part of the coding?? and she dyed her hair white. plus couldn't you have yellow eyes by having contacts? Oh, okay. I'll delete those categories and change them. idrk I don't even know id you're on atm butttt I could do the claim test thingamajig >~< "Don't touch me, peasant." -Your great fabulous highness, Dead ❤ xoxo ❤ 13:23, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Questionnaire thing Sure c: I've been meaning to ask about the chance to be tested so I could check claims so >.< Test I would like to note that a few of those I just randomly clicked because they were required, and I wasn't sure. But anyway, I'm not busy, so we can go over it right now. Craftman (talk) 23:11, November 22, 2013 (UTC)Craftman Bla bla bla >~< I'm on/awake now ;-; "Don't touch me, peasant." -Your great fabulous highness, Dead ❤ xoxo ❤ 23:22, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Re: Test I'm in chat now if that's ok with you? (UTC) 23:40, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Re: Chat I was there and pm'ed you but you never responded and something came up so I had to leave. (UTC) 01:57, November 23, 2013 (UTC) A Wish to Aid Bach, I am coming back in...full activity I guess you could say (This is Moodle). I feel as if it is my duty to make up for those last few years where I have not contributed. Is there any work you would give me? ~Moodle, Your's to command (Sig WIP). Bachhhhh >~< If you can, could you please please please please make a v6 blank from this? >~< http://www.colourlovers.com/pattern/3961085/Zephyrus_Child "Don't touch me, peasant." -Your great fabulous highness, Dead ❤ xoxo ❤ 06:20, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Re: Oh, I see :) Wait, he added the "div," right? And just the div?o.oThere is a crime, but no criminal. ★❣Broken❣★ Image Hey Bach c: Could you please delete ? Thanks C: Powerset So I made a powerset for children of Achlys, showed it to Brocky, and brocky told me to ask you about it. http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Achlys_Powers --Dragonvalejunkie (talk) 21:21, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Re:Powerset Achlys was considered the personification of misery and sadness, so that's why I put that bit in. Rick Riordan classifies the death mist as a magical substance that hides people from monsters. I made the darkness bit because she was referred to as 'the eternal night'. I'll work on the other things mentioned, and you for making the sandbox page. Frankie Fixed the issue on Frankie's page regarding the power issue. 00:38, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Re:Achlys Okay, I think I've fixed everything you pointed out. --Dragonvalejunkie (talk) 00:44, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Re: >.< *facepalm* Oops, I got used to that term in class for ordinary purposes. Hm, is there any term for something like a talent version of that?o.oThere is a crime, but no criminal. ★❣Broken❣★ Re: In our class, the classmate that fixes up the teachers laptop and projectors, even for the auditorium; or those classmates who are in robots and techy stuff, but we normally call them "robots." ^^" Also, for her, I meant technology and logic. :)There is a crime, but no criminal. ★❣Broken❣★ Re: Very true ^^" Well, I can say I categorized mine to a lot >.<" I seem to find categorizing fun; yea, I'm weird. XD Sorry. By the way, can you delete the category?:) I kinda can't now >.<"There is a crime, but no criminal. ★❣Broken❣★ WibbleyWobbleyTimeyWimeyStufftoDo I see. xD I am able to do anything but coding, seeing as I haven't the slightest idea how to. By the way, what did you think of the 50th DW Special. It kept me on the edge of my seat literally and I was AMAZED. ~Moodle, Your's to command (Sig WIP). 03:03, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Better yet, may I ask what on this I can't/can do? How many tasks on THIS, may I do? http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/List:Wiki_To_Do_List#About_the_To_Do_List ~Moodle, Your's to command (Sig WIP). Re: T'is okay. :D "Don't touch me, peasant." -Your great fabulous highness, Dead ❤ xoxo ❤ 04:56, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Help Claiming:Camp/Livana_Aveline <-- there is a part in the history where Limos sends 800 dollars per month in the name of annonymous. Does that count as direct intereferance?There is a crime, but no criminal. ★❣Broken❣★ Re: Araso, thank you :)There is a crime, but no criminal. ★❣Broken❣★ Quest Uh.. Hi. -waves- I really want to go on a quest but... how? I can't really lead on yet so how would be able to accompany one? Do I sign up somewhere? Justiee. (talk) 00:33, November 25, 2013 (UTC) And when I upgrade how would one be able to join my quest? Justiee. (talk) 00:48, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Pet Noted. There's also another one Paige's pet. I apologize for I did not know. I thought it was okay since I saw some word bubbles for pets. Thanks for telling me. 10:44, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Others Not sure if the page still exists though. I think I saw one in the month of August or September. But just in case I see one, I'll just link you to it. 10:52, November 25, 2013 (UTC) :) No problem d(^-^d) 10:57, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Claim Hey. I edited my claim today, and when I tried looking for it today I couldn't find it. Some help please? Thanks a lot. :) Nightflowermagic (talk) 13:05, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Re:Kevin Zeggers Actually, I've talked about it to Nar, and he agreed to share it. Yellow Eyes Fixed. Okay Oh, all right. Thanks for letting me know. 02:16, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Sorry. >.< I thought I had checked earlier but I guess not . . . I'm about to change my character's model now by the way. 02:26, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Done. :) 02:32, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Main Page at MURP possible help? Hey Bach! I was wondering if it would be at all possible if you could give me a bit of help at my wiki, Marvel Universe Role Play Wiki? It might be REALLY simple for you, but I don't know what it could possibly be. See, this is similar to what happened at the old one, but the right column on the Main Page, will not go on the right side, and I was wondering if you might know the fix? If you can, thanks! If not, I understand :) ... 03:46, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Claim Number Hey does the new number of claims in the forum policy apply to species? Like can they have a demigod and a nymph in the forum or can they only have strictly only one claim in one forum? Thanks!! Re: >.<" Please delete it. I added the category for some categories after seeing some like "boxer" and stuff like that. There is a crime, but no criminal. ★❣Broken❣★ How about now? FieldsOfAsphodel (talk) 14:00, November 26, 2013 (UTC) How about now? FieldsOfAsphodel (talk) 14:41, November 26, 2013 (UTC)Asphodel You were the one who edited my claim. I'm saying 'How about now', because I fixed it. Sorry for the confusion, by the way FieldsOfAsphodel (talk) 18:55, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Thanks<33 Ty :D Claiming Notes Hello, you put some notes on my claim page, and I did what you asked. Can you please look it over again? It is [DiLoreto thank you for the help! Queen of the Midnight Shadows (talk) 16:39, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Re:confirming Yeah, she did give me permission. Claiming.....again. I realize this is getting annoying, but I did what you asked my to on the claim page. I'm very sorry for the inconvenience. I just want to start RPing. Queen of the Midnight Shadows (talk) 19:29, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Re:OK. Didn't know! sorry. Queen of the Midnight Shadows (talk) 19:50, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Brone Hi bachipoo. Brone wasn't originally my character, I was given him by Astrid, and I haven't touched him at all yet. I had no idea he was in use, as Astrid hadn't said anything. I can ask her if she got permission, but I have no idea how long hat'll take.